Songfic - It's in his kiss!
by Akal-Saris
Summary: Shinobu has finally gotten the courage to ask Naru & Keitaro about a girl's first kiss. But the last thing anyone expected was for Naru to explain love and kissing by singing!


Disclaimer:  I don't own Love Hina, or any of the characters in it.  I also don't own the song 'It's in his kiss'.

Quick reader info: Brackets[] mean it's the narrative.  **Bold **means it's part of the song.

For maximum enjoyment, I suggest finding the song and playing it while you read…always makes it easier for me to picture anyhow ^_^

If it really matters, think of this as a rewrite of the scene where Shinobu asks Naru & Keitaro about kissing.

**Songfic – Love Hina – It's in his kiss**

[Setting:  Naru's room.  Shinobu just arrived, and admitted she was curious about a girl's first kiss.  Naru stares at her, trying to decide what to tell her.  Keitaro looks vaguely surprised.]

Naru:  **Does he love me - I wanna know!  How can I tell if he loves me so?**

[If Keitaro was surprised before, he is now completely bowled over in shock as Naru begins to sing in a manner eerily reminiscent of Aretha Franklin ^_~]

Shinobu**:  Is it in his eyes?**

[Attracted by the noise, Kaolla Su wanders inside and gleefully joins the song, not really sure why they're singing but loving it anyways ^_^]

Naru:  **Oh no, you'll be deceived!**

[*Naru glares at Keitaro, who shrugs helplessly and decides not to comment on the singing*]

Kaolla:  **Is it in his sighs?**

Naru:  **Oh no, he'll make believe!  If you wanna know if he loves you so –**

[Motoko, disturbed from her practice, arrives just as Mutsumi and Haruka come to see what all the noise is about.  Mutsumi recognizes the song and immediately begins to sing.  Confused, Motoko and Haruka follow her lead.]

Motoko, Mutsumi, and Haruka:  **Shoop shoop shoop shoop!**

 Naru:  **- it's in his kiss!  That's where it is!**

[Shinobu blinks with comprehension, but then stops as another question occurs to her.  She blushes and looks at Keitaro as she asks it.]

Shinobu:  **Oh yes!  Or is it in his face?**

[Naru snorts and looks at Keitaro.]

Naru:  **No, girls, that's just his charms!**

[Kaolla leaps and grabs onto Keitaro impishly.]

Kaolla**:  In his one embrace?**

[Naru pulls Kaolla off Keitaro possessively.]

Naru:  **No, girls, that's just his arms!  If you wanna know if he loves you so –**

[Resigned to their fate as background singers, Motoko, Haruka, and Mutsumi begin their singing again.]

Motoko, Mutsumi, and Haruka: **Shoop shoop shoop shoop**

 Naru: **- it's in his kiss!**

[Shinobu nods excitedly.]

Shinobu:  **That's where it is!**

Naru:  **Yeah, it's in his kiss!**

[Kaolla jumps up and down, still not 100% sure what they're all singing about.]

Kaolla:  **That's where it is!**

Naru:  **Oh oh oh – Hold him!  Squeeze him tight!  Find out what you wanna know!  Promise love, and if it really is – well, it's there in his kiss!**

[Keitaro gulps nervously at the sudden looks of calculation from all of the girls present, and starts to slowly edge towards the door.  Shinobu, meanwhile, has thought of another possibility.]

Shinobu:  **What about the way he asks?**

[Naru waves her hands rapidly, quick to dispel that illusion.]

Naru:  **No no no, that's not the way, and you're not listening to all I say!  If you wanna know if he loves you so –**

[Motoko, Mutsumi, and Haruka dutifully sing their part.]

Motoko, Mutsumi, and Haruka:  **Shoop shoop shoop shoop**

Naru: **- it's in his kiss!**

[Shinobu smiles with relief now that she understands the answer fully.]

Shinobu:  **That's where it is!**

[Naru hugs Shinobu, glad she finally understands the message.]

Naru:  **Oh yeah, it's in his kiss!**

[Kaolla decides to repeat Shinobu and see if she can get a hug too!]

Kaolla**:  That's where it is!**

[Woken from her sake-laden dreams, Kitsune stumbles in just in time to see the entire cast singing.  Thinking hard, she makes a split-second decision.]

Kitsune:  [**Saxophone solo**]

[Naru smiles gratefully at her best friend as she repeated her song just in case it needed clarification…plus, she was having a good time singing ^_^]

Naru:  **Oh oh oh – Hold him!  Squeeze him tight!  Find out what you wanna know!  Promise love, and if it really is – well its there in his kiss!**

Shinobu:  **What about the way he asks?**

Naru:  **No no no, that's not the way, and you're not listening to all I say!  If you wanna know if he loves you so – it's in his kiss!**

[Haruka sings her bit and then exits, as Motoko finishes her "shooping" and quickly returns to her training, followed last by Mutsumi, who is still humming the song to herself]

Motoko, Mutsumi, and Haruka:  **Shoop shoop shoop shoop**

[Naru waves goodbye and turns back to Shinobu]

Naru:  **That's where it is!**

[Shinobu nods an affirmative and sings back with confidence.]

Shinobu:  **Oh yeah, it's in his kiss!**

[Su laughs and joins her]

Su:  **That's where it is!**

[Naru nods and slowly sits down, pretending she doesn't see Keitaro's look of idol-worship]

Naru:  **Mm-hmm, it's in his kiss!  Yeah, that's where it is…**

[Shinobu timidly thanks Naru for her advice and leaves before Keitaro can make any idiotic dream-shattering comments about kisses being salty.  Su follows her, as Kitsune slowly finishes the song and puts away her saxophone.] 

_The End!_

Quick author notes:  For some insane reason, I can visualize the cast singing this song…oh, and if you watch the Dreamcast opening video for the Love Hina game, Kitsune plays the saxophone in it ^_^

Please leave a review…comments, flames, anything!  Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed the songfic!


End file.
